


Home

by DepressedLlamas



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Oneshot, SHEITH - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressedLlamas/pseuds/DepressedLlamas
Summary: It's Keith's birthday. That's it. I'm kidding there's plot I dunno how to describe it please help.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> -This a short oneshot-
> 
> This was made for my friend Olivia owo

They had been together for five years; three dating, and two married. Immediately after their honeymoon, they bought a house and moved in.

Keith wasn't the kind of person to speak his mind. You had to be able to pick up little hints like facial expressions and sounds to know how he felt about something. While looking for houses, Keith seemed to have no opinion. They were all nice and he didn't really care if they moved into it or not. Shiro had trouble knowing if there was a particular house he really wanted to move into. 

Until the day they came across a small, one-story house at the end of a neighborhood, backed against a forest. Unlike his reactions to the other houses, Keith immediately went to inspect the house and then to the backyard. Shiro looked at the house and later went to the backyard, coming across Keith leaning against a tree, hugging his knees with a small smile. The older male knew this house was the one, so they packed up their apartments and moved in the next day. 

The house had two bedrooms. One was theirs that they shared, the other became a multipurpose room. Shiro's gym equipment went in there, and when he was done, Keith shoved him out of the room and locked himself in. What he was doing, Shiro had no idea. Hours passed before the door opened again. Peering in, he could see an easel and many other equipment used for painting. Keith was a painter? 

"Don't tell anyone about this." 

He laughed and nodded, kissing his forehead. 

***************************

Shiro woke early in the morning, smiling down at his sleeping husband before slowly slipping out of bed. It was Keith's birthday, and he knew that said male wouldn't wake up for a while, so he had time to prepare. He laid out all the presents on the table, starting to cook breakfast. Sure, it was simple, but Shiro knew it would be delicious; Hunk had lent him a recipe. About an hour later he brought the tray with the breakfast upstairs, along with a glass of orange juice. It was around eight now, and he knew that Keith wouldn't be fond of being woken up, but that he wouldn't mind much either with the food. 

He gently shook his husband's shoulder. "Wake up, love. I made breakfast."

Slowly, Keith's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Shiro, yawning. "Shiro..?" he muttered quietly, moving to rub his eyes and sit up. "What're you doing?" 

"It's your birthday, silly. Breakfast." 

"Oh. Thank you." He smiled and took the tray, setting it gingerly on his lap and slowly starting to eat. "This is good. Didn't know you could cook this well."

"I had a little help. Now hush and enjoy it. I'm not done pampering you yet."

***************************

Once breakfast was over, Shiro took Keith downstairs to open his presents. They spent the rest of the day doing whatever Keith wanted, which consisted of laying on the couch and cuddling while watching sappy romcoms. 

At the end of the night, while the sun was setting, they went outside and sat on the stairs of the porch. Shiro's arm went around Keith's waist as the watched the sunset, sharing a soft kiss once it ended. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
